MI DESTINO ERES TU
by Misato-01
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA SOBRE ERIOL Y TOMOYO QUE ACABO DE TERMINAR ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

**Mi destino eres tu**

**Capitulo i**

-señorita tomoyo...- una joven trataba de alcanzar a otra que iba saliendo

-si que sucede..- pregunto antes de salir por la puerta

-para que hora quiere su reservación..

-oh..lo había olvidado...si a la 6:00 a.m.-

-listo...gracias

-adiós..nos vemos en la noche..

-si...hasta luego...-se despidió y ahora si salió y tomo el autobús que la llevaría al lugar donde había estudiado los 5 últimos años iba ha ser su despedida de ese lugar, regresaría a casa donde no se sentiría tan sola como en este país tan alejado..-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-y que les parece...- pregunto una joven de largos cabellos castaños emocionada ante lo que tenia en frente..- es fantástico quedara maravilloso

- si..si...- dijo sin mucha emoción un joven que se encontraba parado frente a un gran abeto de navidad

-no dirás nada más..- le pregunto algo enojada la joven

-que deseas que diga..- le pregunto y es que había sido casi obligado a estar allí observando tan solo un árbol

-uhhh...eres una aguafiestas, acaso no sientes esa alegría

-también me agrada la navidad pero no deseo que conviertas la casa en un circo

-un circo...

-si... A veces exageras con estas cosas, esta fecha solamente es comercial y nada más

-no lo creo...sabes que es mas que eso

-el amo tiene razón..

-tu no te metas..- dijo la joven a algo parecido a un gato..-no entiendes nada de arte

-arte..? Yo lo llamo falta de estilo..- le contesto dejándola aún más enojada

- ya chicos cálmense..- trataba de calmarlos el joven, siempre era lo mismo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tomoyo se encontraba caminado por la calle esa fría tarde, al fin había terminado con sus clases entonces la nieve empezaba a caer sutilmente frente a sus ojos, le encantaba aquel espectáculo, era tan mágico ver como la naturaleza hacia cosas tan maravillosas, froto sus manos enérgicamente tratando de que el calor las envolviera en aquel acto..

-uy que frio...- se dijo así que decidió entrar a una cafetería a tomar una reconfortante bebida caliente y tal vez algunos panecillo

- buenas tarde en que la puedo atender...- una joven amable se acercó a atenderla

-si gracias..deseo una taza de chocolate caliente y unos panecillos de crema..- le sonrió amablemente ese día se sentía tan feliz, pensaba que nadie podría arruinar un día así

-claro..en un momento estará lista..- la joven tomo la orden y se retiro

-gracias...- tomoyo quedo esperando su orden mientras miraba a través de la ventana que estaba frente a su mesa, con cada pequeño copo que caía los recuerdo venían, y sonrió para ella estaba tan feliz de regresar a casa y volver a ver a su familia, se sentía algo sola en londres, era un país muy bonito, pero muy frió y no precisamente por el clima que tenia sino que no era como estar en casa sintiendo el calor de su familia y amigos

Entonces vio a la camarera acercarse con su orden y esta se detuvo frente a ella pero algo sucedió un joven que iba algo distraído empujo a la mesera haciendo que esta arrojara el pedido hacia tomoyo

-pero que le sucede... – dijo tomoyo algo enfadada, entonces su día maravilloso se acabo por arte de magia, era terrible, ahora se encontraba toda mojada y cubierta por la crema de los pastelillos

-lo siento..no era mi intención..- trato de disculparse el joven muy apenado por lo que había hecho

-no lo habrá sido, pero lo hizo- se dijo mientras miraba su ropa se había arruinado, a ella siempre la había gustado verse impecable, verse bien pero ahora estaba toda manchada y más que enfadada..- míreme ahora como podré salir con este aspecto...- se lamentaba aun más tomoyo..

-le dije que lo sentía...- dijo el mientras ella levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de un color azul suave mirándola apenado

-con eso no soluciona nada ..- decía tomoyo aun mirándolo con enojo, no sabia por que se sentía así, se levantó tomo su bolso con intención de pagar y salir de allí

-entonces déjeme a mi ..- dijo el joven sacando dinero y dándoselo a la mesera

-si usted quiere, yo.. Me voy...adiós..- dijo tomoyo saliendo del lugar rápidamente...sentía que todos la miraban, caminaba a mucha velocidad yéndose ...

-espere señorita..- escucho una voz que la llamaba, era ese sujeto de nuevo es que acaso no le había bastado, además la nieve empezaba a caer con mas intensidad haciendo que el frió aumentara

-oh dios es un castigo..- hizo oídos sordos al llamado del joven y siguió su camino quería llegar pronto a casa..pero no lo logro, el joven logró alcanzarla y se paro frente a ella deteniendo su paso

-por favor déjeme reparar en algo mi error, si quiere la puedo llevar a casa si desea..- el joven le hizo aquel ofrecimiento mientras tomoyo solo lo escuchaba cruzada de brazos y una mirada de molestia

-usted…no gracias prefiero sola que mal acompañada..- dijo e intento retomar su camino pero la voz la volvió a detener

-por favor...- dijo él entonces tomoyo al fin decidió aceptar

-muy bien...pero luego no se queje..- el joven le sonrió y rápidamente se alejo a tomar su auto que se encontraba allí cerca

Entonces tomoyo volteo y vio como un carro se acercaba y estaciono cerca de ella, el joven bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto invitando a tomoyo a subirse...y así lo hizo, luego el siguió y también entro en el auto

-bueno dígame donde vive..- pregunto el para poder iniciar su marcha

- es en...- le dijo sin mirarlo

-eso es al otro lado de la ciudad..- el joven dijo con algo de queja

-bueno si no quiere yo podría llamar un taxi...al menos no se quejaría tanto..-dijo tomoyo tratando de bajarse pero no pudo porque él puso el cerrojo no dejándola bajar- pero que hace

-solo fue una pregunta...le dije que la llevaría- dijo emprendiendo el camino a su destino..

El viaje fue silencioso ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra...lo único que quería tomoyo era estar lo más lejos posible de aquel sujeto que le arruino el día de aquélla forma y él había tratado de no explotar ante las quejas de ella, aunque se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, casi lo sacaba de sus casillas pero pudo controlarse

La nieve empezaba a caer intensamente y difícilmente se podía ver el camino cuando de pronto fueron detenidos por un policía

-buenas tardes, temo comunicarle que no podrán continuar..

-cómo? Pero debo llegar a casa..- dijo tomoyo alarmada, le había dicho a sus empleados que llegaría sola

-lo siento pero en estas condiciones no se podrá, seria muy peligroso, lo que podría hacer es resguardarse en un lugar seguro hasta que la tormenta pase.- dijo el hombre

-muy bien no se preocupe- le dijo el joven de mirada azul, entonces el policía se alejó y cerro la ventana

-cómo? Que hará..- dijo tomoyo confundida y aun enojada

-la llevare a mi casa no tengo opción..- dijo tranquilamente

-qué?... No yo debo llegar a casa..

-no escucho lo que dijo...además la mía queda a unas cuantas calle de aquí

-está bien, si no me queda otra salida..- al fin tomoyo se resigno y dejo de hablar pero no dejo su expresión de desacuerdo

El tiempo iba pasando y el silencio volvió de pronto fue roto por una voz delicada lo que hizo que el joven volteara a mirar a tomoyo que estaba a su lado

- hola soy tomoyo...si no podré llegar a casa por la tormenta- dijo mientras tomaba su celular tenia que avisar que no llegaría a casa o si no se preocuparían mucho- bueno no te preocupes hasta pronto..- al fin termino y cuando ella alzo la vista se vieron frente a una gran reja entonces esta se abrió para dar paso al auto que llevaba a los dos jóvenes

-creo que olvidé presentarme mi nombre es tomoyo daidouji...- acaba de darse cuenta que había aceptado la invitación de aquel sujeto y ni siquiera conocía su nombre

-soy eriol hiragisawa...mucho gusto..- le dijo el al tiempo que se detenía y tomaba su mano dejando un suave beso allí...lo que la hizo sonrojarse a pesar de su enfado..-bueno esta es mi casa...vamos

-si..- eriol bajo primero yendo a abrir la puerta del lado de tomoyo para que pudiese bajar dirigiéndose a la entrada de la gran mansión

-gracias..- dijo tomoyo, en verdad este joven no era tan malo

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Esta historia la tenia guardadita y justo hoy la termine para pasarla por capítulos, disculpen mis faltas horrograficas… espero que les guste la historia.

Pd: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que sakura card captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Mi destino eres tu**

**Capitulo ii**

Nakuru se encontraba algo agotada…apenas había sacado todos la adornos para colocarlos...pero no había avanzado absolutamente nada...se sentía decepcionada, entonces, escucho la puerta principal sonar y fue hacia allá

-Eriol...ya llegaste..- dijo viendo al recién llegado acompañado de una joven muy bonita- hola...como te llamas... pregunto con mucha naturalidad

-Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto..- respondió Tomoyo algo más calmada...además estaba enojada con el sujeto ese...así que no tenía por qué ser grosera con ella, aunque él también había sido amable

-que linda..- dijo Nakuru abrazándola efusivamente...- acaso es tu novia?- pregunto

-claro que no..- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo...y es que apenas se conocía y menos había sido un encuentro cordial...

-Nakuru prepárale una habitación…se quedara mientras dure la tormenta...- le indico Eriol a la joven de cabello castaño

-muy bien amo...- le dijo Nakuru sonriendo por tener algo de compañía, entonces se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos jóvenes

-es muy simpática tu sirvienta... – le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, le había agradado el trato de Nakuru nunca había conocido a alguien así jamás, era muy agradable

-no es mi sirvienta...es mi guardián..-dijo Eriol tornándose algo más serio y saliendo de la habitación..- espera aquí a Nakuru te llevara a tu cuarto..- dijo antes de desparecer por el pasillo

-si...- dijo quedándose algo confundida, ahora resulta que él estaba molesto, ahora le parecía un sujeto extraño que cambiaba de ánimo muy fácilmente, así que se quedó allí parada aguardando por Nakuru

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tomoyo ingreso a una gran habitación mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor estaba decorada de manera elegante, pero a la vez muy fría, parecía un cuarto de hotel aunque esos al menos guardaban algo más acogedor, y eso que conocía muchas habitaciones..

-qué te parece.. – le pregunto Nakuru a Tomoyo al ver cómo veía la habitación tan analíticamente

-si es bonita pero algo fría..- le respondió

-si, esta casa se parece tanto al amo..- dijo Nakuru algo triste

-eh...- pregunto Tomoyo extrañada por las palabras de la joven

-no...nada, vendré a buscarte para la cena..- le dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

-si...gracias...

- necesitas algo más..- pregunto antes de irse

-la verdad sí, es que quisiera mudarme de ropa la que tengo esta arruinada

-si claro, en el armario tendrás lo que necesita y en el baño hay toallas limpias si deseas tomar un baño

- gracias nuevamente- le agradeció Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

-nos vemos

-se acercó al armario y vio su interior, había muchos trajes y vestidos, que por ciertos eran muy finos...porque alguien tendría algo así si no lo utiliza o es que le pertenecía a alguien...mejor no hacerse tantas preguntas...escogió una de las ropas y la dejo sobre la cama para dirigirse al baño y es que necesitaba uno urgente

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Eriol de donde sacaste a esa linda joven..- le pregunto Nakuru quien había ido a avisarle sobre la cena

-Tomoyo, ah...fue un accidente..- le dijo el serio

-accidente de que tipo..- tenía mucha curiosidad, tal vez ella podría ayudar a Eriol

-bueno ..es que iba algo distraído y arroje algo de chocolate y panecillos sobre ella, estaba furiosa pero no era para tanto..- dijo algo disgustado recordando que tuvo que aguantar el mal humor de aquella joven

-pues a mi me parece una persona gentil, dulce y además es muy bonita.- sonrió Nakuru

-ya vas a empezar...no quieras buscarme pareja.- se quejo Eriol por las insinuaciones que intentaba hacer Nakuru

-no me digas que aun piensas eso

-ya te dije que jamás me volveré a enamorar, no para sufrir de nuevo..- dijo molesto Eriol al recodar lo que le había sucedido

-pero si el amor es tan lindo.. – dijo mientras soñaba despierta

-no para mi, no después de eso...

-pero...-fue interrumpida por un sonido de algo rompiéndose

-que fue eso..- dijo Eriol…levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo se a la puerta para salir en busca del sonido

-creo que es Tomoyo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tomoyo había terminado con su baño y se sentía mejor, ya el enojo estaba fuera, aun se extrañaba de porque se había comportado así...tal vez estar mucho tiempo en aquel país le había afectado, bueno pero ya había pasado, iba a tratar de ser más amable con Hiragisawa...

Estaba algo aburrida de estar allí en aquel cuarto, así que salió a conocer un poco la gran casa, desde que la vio por fuera le había dado curiosidad, fue caminando por un extenso pasillo iluminado por la suave luz de unas lámparas que se encontraba a lo largo, entonces bajo las escaleras e ingreso a la sala la cual tenía una chimenea que estaba encendida dando algo de calor al lugar, entonces se encontró impresionada cuando vio un gran abeto allí en una esquina como esperando por ella

Siempre le gusto adornar los árboles de Navidad a pesar de que no era una de las costumbre de su país, pero le encantaba hacer decoraciones y hacerlos lucir hermosos, se fue acercando lentamente y vio en las cajas todo esos adornos delicado y finos tomo uno y lo miro llenándose su cabeza de muchos recuerdo dejados atrás...

Estaba tan nostálgica que prefirió concentrarse y al dirigirse a un gran sillón que se encontraba frente al fuego, alzo su mirada ya cerca de el y se sorprendió mucho al ver algo pareció a un gato con alas de mariposa y mayor fue aun encontrarlo...¿leyendo? ...

-ahhhhh...- grito y soltó el adorno rompiéndose en mil pedazo mientras el gato también se espantó pero ya no podía esconderá-que eres..- grito Tomoyo...

-yo, bueno...- respondió, jamás pensó que el respondería

-hablas...- pregunto aun atónita por ello

-acaso no me escuchas?- dijo el gato algo molesto

-yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji..- dijo ya algo más tranquila sentándose junto a él

-yo soy Spinel Sun..guardián de Eriol

-guardián..-pregunto extrañada Tomoyo..- como Nakuru

-si...- dijo ..eso solo le basto...no quería involucrarse más en la vida de esas persona por así decirlo... solo quería que todo pasara e irse, cada vez se sentía extraña en esa casa y mejor con no saber nada...aunque su curiosidad podía ser muy fuerte tenía que tratar de controlarse...no quería meterse en líos...eso era extraño...y tal vez sería peligros, primero un gato y luego que seria, no quería pensarlo

-eres muy lindo..- exclamo Tomoyo tomando efusivamente mientras lo abrazaba y luego le empezó a acariciar su cabeza

-pero que sucede aquí..- escucho Tomoyo asustándose un poco volteo viendo que Eriol estaba allí parado mirándola con los brazos cruzados algo preocupado

-nada…ya Spinel me explico..- le dijo sonriendo mientras aun sostenía a la especie de gato en sus manos

-explico...que...- pregunto algo dudoso...tal vez habría hablado más de la cuenta y no quería explicar nada por el momento

-que es tu guardián...- le dijo Tomoyo...

-bueno es mejor ir a cenar..- dijo Nakuru tratando hacer olvidar todo el incidente

-si claro..- dijo Tomoyo levantándose del asiento y siguiendo a Nakuru mientras continuaba con Spinel entre sus brazos

-esto va a ser difícil..- dijo Eriol algo resignado, tan solo tendría que aguantar unos cuantos días..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Al fin había amanecido y la tormenta continuaba Tomoyo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta donde estaba, no había sido un sueño extraño, estaba en esa mansión donde el gato que hablaba, decidió levantarse y se dirigió al armario y escogió algo que vestir

Salió de la habitación y camino a través del pasillo paso por la sala y no vio a nadie, entonces siguió caminando y llego al comedor

-buenos días...- dijo a Eriol que estaba allí sentado tomando una taza de té

-buenos días..-

-Siéntate..- le invito el joven

-gracias- dijo tomando asiento al lado de el -siento haber sido grosera ayer..en verdad lo siento..- trato de disculparse, el día anterior le había sido imposible hacerlo debido a lo sucedido y se la había olvidado

-no tienes que...además yo fui el culpable ..era natural que te enojaras

-bueno si tú lo dices...- le dijo Tomoyo en tono de broma algo que no le agrado mucho a Eriol quien se levanto

-con tu permiso..- y salió de la habitación lo que extraño a Tomoyo

-qué tipo tan raro...- y que más podía pensar después de lo que había visto la noche anterior entonces escuchó voces y fue hacia dónde venían -buenos días...- sonrió al encontrar a Nakuru y Spinel cerca al gran árbol

-hola Tomoyo...- Nakuru también la saludo al verla allí parada

-veo que tienes algunos problemas..- Tomoyo se acercó y se paró junto a ella quien veía el árbol fijamente

-algunos...

-si quieres podría ayudarte...me encanta hacer esto...- Tomoyo se ofreció

-claro...- dijo Nakuru sonriendo muy emocionada y empezaron a decorar el árbol, para Tomoyo fue fácil iba poniéndolos todos con mucha armonía y elegancia haciendo que combinaran muy bien y al final le quedo hermoso

-esta fantástico, espectacular...- Nakuru estaba maravillada por como había quedado el árbol

-no es para tanto...- se escucho una voz en la puerta

-como que no..- dijo enojada Nakuru

-solo es un árbol...- escucharon una tercera voz algo mal intencionada

-si es lo que piensas...- dijo Tomoyo no tan enojada...entendía que a el no le gustaran estas cosas...- solo falta esto...- tenia un hermoso ángel en la mano, estaba hecho de fino cristal muy elegante, entonces se subió a unas escaleras y trato de ponerlo pero no pudo a pesar de que estaba en lo mas alto aun así no llegaba para poder ponerlo

-no creo que pueda hacerlo...- le dijo Eriol algo divertido viéndola intentar colocarlo, pero Tomoyo no le dijo nada mas bien siguió intentándolo

-ya casi...- estaba algo cerca pero también casi pierde el equilibrio haciendo que la escalera se tambaleara un poco, pero pudo lograr que se mantuviera de pie la escalera

-ten mas cuidado ..-dijo Eriol asustado ya al pie junto al árbol, lo que menos quería es que alguien muriera en su casa - creo que tendré que ayudarla-y empezó a subir la escalera quedando un escalón abajo del que estaba parada Tomoyo...

-yo puedo sola...- se quejo Tomoyo al tenerlo cerca aunque poco convencida de ello

-no lo creo...démelo...- ella no tuvo mas remedio y se lo entrego... el la tomo y con su otra mano sujeto a Tomoyo por la cintura delicadamente pero con firmeza para que no cayera entonces fue inclinándose hacia ella, lo que la puso algo nerviosa sentirlo tan cerca, y el pudo oler el suave perfume que ella tenia, lo que lo empezó a perturbar un poco, intento colocarlo pero tampoco pudo ya que a pesar de ser mas alto que ella se encontraba mas abajo...

-ya ve que tampoco puede..- le dijo en tono de broma

-ya vera que si..-le susurro levemente entonces el adorno salió de sus manos colocándose por arte de magia sobre el árbol lo que la hizo abrir muy grande lo ojos..

-pero que?..- no sabia que decir estaba impresionada

el bajo rápidamente y ella le siguió, el no entendía lo que había hecho, le mostró abiertamente su poder, si era lo que menos quería, que le había sucedido se habría vuelto loco...

-como hizo eso- pregunto Tomoyo aun sorprendida

-que cosa..- dijo el haciéndose el desentendido

-eso..lo del adorno..como lo hizo

-yo no he hecho nada...- dijo Eriol algo nervioso saliendo rápidamente de allí

-pero si yo lo vi... – se dijo y volteo a mirar a Nakuru y spinel quien no dijeron nada...estaba confundida...estaba segura de lo que había visto peor al fin se dio cuenta que nadie le diría nada, entonces prefirió tampoco saberlo...debía alejarse de allí

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tomoyo estaba dando vueltas en su cama en todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había visto...tampoco había visto a Eriol...pero estaba en conflicto en saber y no saber... se levanto de su cama y se cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación...se dirigió a la sala entonces se sorprendió al ver a Eriol allí sentado mirando fijamente el fuego

-veo que tampoco puedes dormir...- le pregunto el sin voltear a mirarla

-no...y usted

-tampoco, me gusta quedarme aquí hasta tarde

-ya veo...- le dijo Tomoyo sentándose junto a el-hace mucho frió verdad..- le dijo abrigándose aun más con la manta

-si..pero es mas frío aquí adentro..- le dijo el, Tomoyo no entendió lo que quiso decir prefirió tomarlo como que se había referido a la casa o se refería a otra cosa

-sabe, no puedo dormir y es por tu culpa..- Tomoyo fue algo directa pero no dándose a entender correctamente

-pero no debería hacerse ilusiones conmigo...- le dijo Eriol algo divertido esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-ahhhhh... no es nada de eso... lo digo por lo que sucedió esta tarde..- Tomoyo estaba bastante sonrojada

-ya lo se...que quiere saber...- dijo Eriol, no sabia por que había dejado abierta la posibilidad de que le preguntara algo...

-como es que hizo eso?- al fin se decidió, la curiosidad la mataba

-magia..solo eso

-magia.. no juegue..- dijo algo incrédula

-no lo cree...es por eso que es un secreto, puede traer algo de problemas..- Eriol aun miraba las llamas moverse

-no es eso, solo que es tan emocionante...nunca creí encontrar algo así- dijo emocionada, después de todo, sus sueños de niña no fueron del todo ilusiones-siempre me dijeron que era muy ilusa y crédula...que eso jamás existiría…pero ahora ..como la obtuvo

-nací con el, soy la reencarnación de un poderoso mago llamado Read Clow y poseo dos guardianes

-guardianes...Nakuru y espinel..- pregunto al darse cuenta por que los llamaba así

-si son mis creaciones…seres mágicos

-no son reales

-si lo son ...pero no nacieron como los demás seres..son especiales

-ya veo, no necesito saber mas...- le sonrió ..había roto a su promesa de mantenerse al margen y ahora sabia demasiado..era mejor cortar ahí..

-eh..- le sorprendió esta respuesta pero bueno, le quitaba un peso de encima, de pronto vio que ella tiritaba ligeramente- a..aun tienes frió.- le pregunto Eriol algo nerviosos, era lógico que sintiera frió

-ehmm..si..- dijo Tomoyo levemente tornándose sus mejillas algo rosadas, entonces sintió como el brazo de el empezó a rodear su hombro y atraerla hacia a él, lo que lo que hizo tuviera un rojo intenso.

Eriol no sabia por que lo hacía pero, lo que si tenia claro era que al tenerla cerca se sentía un calor en su pecho que lo hacia sentirse con vida de nuevo, lo había sentido cuando la tuvo cerca esa mañana, ahora también tenia esa ansiedad...

Continuara...

Pd: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos


End file.
